


Two Fires

by OpienYourMind



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpienYourMind/pseuds/OpienYourMind
Summary: Just a little story about the OTP doing comfy stuff.  Blankets are involved.





	Two Fires

The benefits, Rex reflected, of having a Blade who could radiate as much or as little heat as she wanted were immense. She couldn’t provide the same kind of solace on the scorched back of the Ardainian Titan that Perun or Aegaeon could, but in the drafty inn at Theosoir, where most of the guests kept their thick furs on even in their rooms, Pyra’s warmth felt like a greater gift than the rarest treasure he’d ever salvaged.

Although he supposed that in a sense she  _ was _ the greatest treasure he’d salvaged. Rex chuckled as the thought occurred to him, and chose that moment to glance down at Pyra, who was quietly dozing on his shoulder, a few strands of her cranberry hair fluttering against her face with every gentle exhale. She had traded her normal outfit for a wine-colored turtleneck sweater Vale had woven for her, glad of the rare chance to wear something comfortable. Pyra murmured something under her breath, wriggling slightly under the thick woolen blanket Mòrag had draped over both of them (with a stern scolding about catching colds) and nuzzling into his collarbone. Shifting the blanket as little as possible, Rex slung one arm around Pyra’s back and extended the other so he could continue flicking through the thick book open on his lap.

“Mm, I must have fallen asleep… where are we now?” Pyra mumbled and rubbed her eyes. 

“Uh-” Rex ran his eyes over the last few pages, trying to recall the events. “The hero just left his Titan to cross the sea.”

“Oh!” Pyra’s eyes lit up in excitement, as they always did when she found a book she enjoyed as much as they both did this one. “This is the best part! You’re about to reach the bit where the four Blades-” Rex hurriedly clapped a hand over her mouth- “mmph?!”

He laughed, pulling his hand away. “C’mon, I get that you’ve already read all the good stuff, but do you really have to almost spoil it for me every time?”

“Hmph!” Pyra looked away, pouting slightly. “If it’s old enough for me to have read 500 years ago, does it even count as a spoiler?”

“Uh…”

“You’re just as bad as I am!” She gave him a playful smack. “Remember when I was getting into  _ Imperial Escapes  _ and you came up to me and asked, ‘have you gotten through the assassination attempt on Raghnall yet?’”

“Aw, that’s a history book! That doesn’t count! Besides, you’re old enough to ‘spoil’ plenty of history for me.”

“Didn’t Azurda ever tell you that it’s rude to joke about a lady’s age, Rex?” Pyra shot him less of a glare than a side-eye, but Rex could feel the same dread creeping up his spine as when Nia had called Zeke a “one-eyed monster.”

“You don’t look a day over sixteen.” Rex ruffled her hair gently, letting out a deep sigh of relief in his head.

“You charmer.” Pyra giggled and removed herself slightly from him in order to sneak her own arm around his shoulder.

They sat reading for a while, the crackles from the brick fireplace and the old paper pages turning the only noise in the room. Pyra’s head lolled into the crook of Rex’s neck and his drooped onto hers, their breathing slowing. Both of them were taking in less and less of the story, but neither minded.

“Rex?”

“Mm?” Rex blinked sleepily, looking down at Pyra.

“Do you want to stop reading? I’m getting sleepy…”

It took a second for her words to reach his brain. “Uh… sure. Do you want to go to bed?”

“No…” Pyra raised herself up for a second. She gave Rex a gentle peck on the lips, her body heat spreading pleasantly through his body. “Can we stay here?”

“Sure.” Rex smiled as she pulled away, back into his shoulder. He reached down, pulling the blanket the rest of the way back over them and leaning back on one arm of the couch. Pyra draped one arm lazily across his chest, her head dropping onto the arm next to his.

“‘Night…”

“‘Night.” Rex wrapped his arms around Pyra’s back. Her presence was more calming and deeply comforting than any fire could be, and he wasn’t sure if she could feel his body heat as intensely as he could hers, but soon enough her hot exhales came slowly and regularly in his ear and Rex sunk below the surface. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away so long. Anyway, I got hit really hard by XC2's ending, so expect a lot more fluff, angst, and pointlessness about this beautiful game.  
> Also it turns out I'm a major slut for cuddle/keeping each other warm fics, so.


End file.
